The Three fail-a-cons
by METFPficCreator
Summary: Someone has stolen all the Energon Cubes and Waxing tools! Its up to the efforts of the Wimpy Starscream, The most Logical Con, Shockwave, and the Ga- I Mean the Fabulous Knockout! Contains some naughty language (mostly from Knockout) not my best work, merely a test I guess.
1. Chapter 1

The hallways on the Nemesis were silent, Not one single peep came from them. All the Vehicons were sleeping in one room, all snuggled up together. Soundwave was silent working on the bridge, his typing makes not one noise.

**BANG! Clunk!**

"Well, good job Knockout, why don't you just scream at the top of your vocal processors!" Knockout rolled his eyes as he picked up the buffer and began buffing Starscream's Tailpipe. "Well gee, SORRY maybe if you had a Smoother Tailpipe, I may be able to get something done!"

"Smoother!? You actually think I take care of myself like you! HAHA!" Starscream let out a loud laugh then an 'ouch' as Doc Knock pinched his back.

The medical bay doors opened and Shockwave walked in. Starscream let out another whimper and Knockout threw the buffer behind him.

"Starscream, I'm trying to take a status nap, why do you keep screaming so loud?" He walked towards them both as he talked with his deep, low-pitched voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I distract you from taming that dumb beast of yours!?"

"If I were you, I would watch your tone when speaking around or about it."

"Like it will do anything, it's not like it has a T-cog and can TRANSFORM!" Starscream made a hiss at end of his words. "Oh my, cat-fight! Honestly, when will you two just hook up with each other!?"

There was silence for the next few minutes as Shockwave's ear fins lowered as Starscream's wings dropped and their optics both fixed on Knockout.

"What? It is obvious you two bicker like an old bondage couple, trust me, I'm the Doct- oh wait wrong series."

"WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE DON"T BICKER!" They both let that out that at the same time, then they quickly realized and turned towards each other. "scrap." Starscream let out a silent peep as he walked way from both of them

"Um...Shockwave, Knockout, you better come over here." They walked out slowly as they saw starscream staring with his mouth open and looking into the storage room. "what is it now-Oh my." Shockwave let out a gasp as they all stared in an empty Storage room.

"THE ENERGON!"

"MY BUFFING TOOLS!"

"Really? Your more worried about those then fuel!?" Starscream slapped Knockout on the head twice.

"As I told you before Screamer, I like the way I look in polished sexy sports grills." He made such a big grin, that it made Starscream wish he had been terminated long ago.

* * *

Now it is up to the three of them, unlike heroes of the Decepticons, to save the energon before Megatron and Predaking wake up. Find out what happens next in the following:

Chapter 2: Hero's? Doubtful

Chapter 3: Daybreak


	2. Chapter 2: Friends? never Heroes? maybe

NOTE: This is a Third-person view on Shockwave, he is set to be the main character.

* * *

Shockwave sat in Knockout's medical bay as Screamer walked back and forth thinking to himself. Knockout however seemed worried that his precious tools were stolen.

"I bet it was your brother Skywarp!" Knockout yelled as he began to walk towards Screamer. "Skywarp!? Do you have a faulty-circuit? He has been dead since the battle of Tiger Pax!"

Shockwave was about to take a servo-shutdown as they bickered between each other.

"100 bucks says I'm right, or are you to cowardly to actually take this bet on Scream-bitch." Knockout gave starscream his middle index finger. "Do that again, and you will need to repair that finger of yours!"

"Why do you both argue like your about to go on one of those romantic comedies the humans create?" Shockwave stood up and looked at knockout, then back at Starscream.

"OMG you watch the interweb too!?"

Silence.

"Shouldn't we three find out what is going on? If Megatron finds out, it will be most logical for him to blame you Starscream."

"Frag my life! But, wouldn't that get you SIC rank Shockwave?" Starscream's wings flickered up and down until Shockwave noticed he spoke.

"Why do you think I'm abandoning you to take the blame, plus it would be far to illogical for Megatron to blame his top scientist and soldier." Shockwave turned towards the door as it opened and walked out.

Starscream looked at Knockout then at the door. "So Screamer, you want to do that bet?" Knockout made a giggle as he went to a desk and pulled out 100 cyber bucks. "Your on you crimson... dumb... hothead!" Knockout looked at him for a moment until starscream made a confused face. "Why thank you!" Knockout's face was mere inches from Starscream's now. "Shame your not my type screamer, loving dem high-heels."

Starscream made a worried while also confused face at Knockout, though he ignored him.

**6 hours till daybreak.**

Shockwave continued his search in the storage room for answers. 'Knowing Starscream, I had better save his rusted useless tailpipe or else Megatron will rage at him, though I give 0 frags for whatever happens to him.' Shockwave thought that to himself as he found a footprint, it was that of a Seekers. "Well, looks like Starscream may lose that bet he and the medic got into." Shockwave walked out of the storage room and went towards the Bridge.

As the doors opened, Soundwave turned and saw Shockwave come towards him. (YES?) Soundwave played a recording of when Starscream saying that when and Knockout were arguing. "Soundwave, I know your real voice, it will be easier if you speak normally."

Soundwave shook his head and then played a recording of Megatron saying (WHAT DO YOU WANT?)

"I need the last 24 earth cycle hours of footage from CAM 5678."

Soundwave nodded and gave him a tape from the hard drive of his spark. "Many thanks as always." Shockwave began his exit when the door flew opened, along came Knockout and Starscream annoying the crap of each other.

* * *

Once Shockwaves reached his lab, he placed the Chip into the control panel.

Recording Hour: 24

Last movement: 13

**"Really!? Hurry up and get rid of all of this stuff, we want to frame Shockwave now don't we!?"**

A blue seeker appeared on the screen, he looked almost near exact from Screamer.** "For spark sakes Fragin give us a break! Me and Dead-end are working as fast as we can!"**

Starscream started yelling so much on the recording that Shockwave shut it off as soon as he could. Shockwave was now completely filled with rage that he crushed his own console. He then talked in a quite deep low voice.

"He didn't get rid of it, he moved it to the other storage room. Starscream will now learn that it is most illogical to dare betray me!" Shockwave stormed down the hall towards the scheming Seekers Cabin.

* * *

Author's notes: Love it? Review it? Follow it? Favorite it? now your doing good!

The final part to this 3-parter fan made episode is in the makings now!

Q: did knockout say "Scream-bitch" ?

A: Yes, yes he did. Knockout's pride would make him say anything trust me.


	3. Chapter 3: KnockoutStarscream

**2 hours till daylight.**  
Shockwave Smashed right into Starscream's cabin, only to find the seeker on the ground crying. "Oh scrap! You found out didn't you!?

Shockwave didn't even budge, his optic stuck on Starscream's panicking limbs. "Perhaps I can make it up to you for wasting your time!" All He did was just stare the Seeker dead on in the optics, "don't worry SCREAMER, I don't need you to make it up to m. You shall do WHATEVER comes to my mind. UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES YES! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?"

Though Shockwave couldn't smile, he had the most Devilish grin on his face.

**3 hours after everyone wakes up...ish.**

"Shockwave! Where us Starscream?" megatron was staring down at shockwave, even though he wasn't scared.

"he is currently on the bottom of the ship, hanging by one leg." Shockwave made a small laugh sound afterwards.

"and why is he there!?" Megatron wasn't amused.

"he betrayed me, tried to frame me, so he got what he deserved, payback."

"I see, then continue your work Shockwave."

Shockwave went to Knockouts lab and opened the doors. "YOU FOUND THEM!" Knockout made a girly happy cry then shut the door as soon as shockwave's fins went down.

And so the day to day routine went back to the way it was before. Atleast until the next story ^.^

THE END!


End file.
